


"Methos" Post-Script

by sevsgirl72



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Methos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos thoughts after the episode "Methos", especially those about Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Methos" Post-Script

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fooling around with Methos' voice now too. I have no idea how you can write a +5000yrs being. So yeah, let me know if it works for you. Could be pre-slash I guess.
> 
> Unbeta'd

His centuries of hiding had come to an end.

Hiding was not really the right word, seclusion, obscurity, ambiguity were probably better fits, but what ever word he chose, Methos knew he could not remain outside the game any longer. At least with the watcher organization still assuming he was Adam Pierson, he would be allowed to keep some of the obscurity he had come to enjoy. Yet, it would never be the same as it had been since his last quickening.

Maybe that’s why he had pushed MacLeod so hard. Change was difficult, and Methos had been static for two centuries. Two hundred years of singular existence on top of those many millennia was enough; Methos had been prepared to die. He was tired.

Then something unexpected happened, something that didn’t quite register as a occurrence he’d experienced before. When MacLeod left him alive, something stirred within the self he thought necrotised long ago. The fire Methos had told the Highlander he didn’t have anymore roused into a small flame from long cooled embers. It was not the fire of passion and hate that he saw in MacLeod however, this was one of loyalty.

In Duncan MacLeod he saw valiance. In an of itself being valiant only lost you your head, that was something Methos had seen countless times, but with MacLeod it was an asset. It was something that would help him survive the long centuries before him. He seemed to care. The interest MacLeod had about his years, about his mythos, meant that the highlander was not just about the headcount, but about life and living.

Methos was old enough that those barely had meaning anymore. And yet, when he told MacLeod to “Live. Grow stronger. Fight another day.” He meant it.

Methos hoped he would be there to see it happen, he would do all in his power to ensure that the highlander would live.


End file.
